Shiru
|conductor = Amir Frolich|position = 24th|points = 4|previous = Ze Rak Sport|next = Amen|image = Il93.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Shiru '(Sing) was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by The Shiru Group. The song is about the power of song itself, which is said to be "all we have". The bridge of the song is performed in English, marking the second occasion, after its 1992 entry, on which the Israeli Contest entry had featured any language apart from Hebrew. It was performed twenty-fourth on the night following Cyprus and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 4 points. Because of the new relegation rules, Israel was one of five countries who had to sit out the 1994 contest. Lyrics |-| Hebrew/English= Al gdot haYarden beyamim acherim Gadalti bein od anashim shesharim Hem sharu balaila hacham kedei le’oded et rucham Vehem shehish’iru li et hashirim sheli Shiru, shiru begaron nichar Al tash’iru koach lamachar Shiru, shiru vehadliku esh Ki hashir hu kol ma sheyesh Shiru, shiru begaron nichar Al tash’iru koach lamachar Shiru, shiru vehadliku esh Ki hashir hu kol ma sheyesh Ume’az hashirim melavim et chaiai Ani shara tamid im achai vere’ai Shirat harabim hachama tuchal lehapil kol choma Veliftoach levavot, linto’a ahavot Shiru, shiru begaron nichar Al tash’iru koach lamachar Shiru, shiru vehadliku esh Ki hashir hu kol ma sheyesh Sing a song, sing till you can no more Let the world know what you’re singing for Sing a song, oh, sing it loud and high Till it reaches up to the sky Ha’arets shinta et dmuta verucha Ach shirat harabim lo ibda et kocha Hazemer haze melaked vehu shenish’ar lanu ed Uvechol dor vador, ha’am nose mizmor Shiru, shiru begaron nichar Al tash’iru koach lamachar Shiru, shiru vehadliku esh Ki hashir hu kol ma sheyesh Ma sheyesh Sing a song, sing till you can no more Let the world know what you’re singing for Sing a song, oh, sing it loud and high Till it reaches up to the sky Let the world know Sing a song |-| English= On the banks of the Jordan, in bygone times I grew up among other people who sing They sang in the warm night to cheer up their spirit And they are those who left me my songs Sing, sing with a great voice Don’t leave strength for tomorrow Sing, sing and light a fire Because the song is all we have Sing, sing with a great voice Don’t leave strength for tomorrow Sing, sing and light a fire Because the song is all we have And since then the songs accompany my life I always sing with my brothers and friends The warm singing of many people could break any wall And open hearts, plant loves Sing, sing with a great voice Don’t leave strength for tomorrow Sing, sing and light a fire Because the song is all we have Sing a song, sing till you can no more Let the world know what you’re singing for Sing a song, oh, sing it loud and high Till it reaches up to the sky The land has changed its image and its spirit But the singing of many people hasn’t lost its strength This song is uniting and it remains for us a witness And in every generation, the people carry a song Sing, sing with a great voice Don’t leave strength for tomorrow Sing, sing and light a fire Because the song is all we have All we have Sing a song, sing till you can no more Let the world know what you’re singing for Sing a song, oh, sing it loud and high Till it reaches up to the sky Let the world know Sing a song Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993